1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to gun holsters and in particular to an improved belt loop assembly for pistol holsters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of holsters are designed to be concealed beneath a jacket. One of these types fastens to a person's trouser belt near the bottom of the holster. Consequently much of the holster and center of gravity of the gun is above the belt. One holster of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,858, issued to Baker on May 8, 1973. The holster described therein utilizes two pieces of leather sewed together. Belt receiving slots are provided that extend through both pieces of leather. When the holster is installed on the belt, a portion of the belt will be on the exterior side of the holster, at the places where it is threaded through the slots.
While these holsters are successful, it is desirable for maximum concealment to decrease bulk and confine the belt to the inside of the holster.
Also, holsters for revolvers hold the revolver in place by means of a loop snapped over the handle directly behind the hammer. The hammer protrudes upwardly, preventing withdrawal. One type of revolver utilizes a shroud on each side of the hammer for safety purposes. The hammer does not protrude above the shroud, but moves in a groove, thus the loop of the holster is ineffective in hold the revolver in place.